


Switching

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping this to the omo tag once again
Genre: Desperation, He just doesn’t understand human functions okay, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Switching bodies, Wetting, hes doing his best :(, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Hello! I hope this prompt is pretty enjoyable. Does this really count as Kiibo omo or is it Kokichi omo? Either way both are good! At first it was a little confusing to write when Kokichi and Kiibo switched bodies, but I got the hang of it :) hopefully it’s not that confusing. Anyways I hope you enjoy!💓💓
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Switching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this prompt is pretty enjoyable. Does this really count as Kiibo omo or is it Kokichi omo? Either way both are good! At first it was a little confusing to write when Kokichi and Kiibo switched bodies, but I got the hang of it :) hopefully it’s not that confusing. Anyways I hope you enjoy!💓💓

Another day at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Same shit different day. Constantly watching your back to make sure nobody is plotting your demise.

The lines of trust were blurred for most people. It was hard to let your guard down with anybody. They could seem nice on the outside, but inside, that person could be just as cold as ice.

Kokichi Ouma was one of those people that was hard to trust. He always admitted to how deceiving he was.

The purple haired male had asked Miu if she could show him her latest inventions and how they worked. He seemed genuinely interested in how they worked. Miu was hesitant to agreeing, not wanting to be alone with what she called “that lying gremlin” or some other vulgar name.

“Come on! I just want to see your inventions!” Kokichi whined pathetically, pressing his hands on the breakfast table. 

“Are you fucking earless? I already told you. I don’t allow others to see my genius works until they are finished!” Miu spat, her eyes sharpening like a detrimental knife.

This was a normal breakfast. Kokichi would stir up some sort of trouble with anybody that he could; picking at others and pushing their buttons until they were inches away from punching him. 

Nine times out of ten. Kokichi would dash off before he could even finish off his own breakfast.

“C’moooonnn! I really want to see your worrrkkks! What do you have to hide? A filthy whore bitch like you is probably hiding a bunch of sex toys in there.” Kokichi said with a wide grin, earning a flushed squeak from the other girl.

Miu coward back in her chair as a blush spread across her cheeks. “F-filthy whore bitch..?! I— No! I don’t-“

Kokichi was practically bouncing up and down out of his chair. “Pleeaaassse! Just show meeeee! If you have nothing to hide than you’ll show me!” He whined. 

An annoyed groan escaped the taller woman’s throat. “No, you little lying abortion! I’m still not gonna show you my works! I don’t trust you alone and you’re probably gonna fucking break something because you’re too careless with other people’s shit!”

Immediately, the waterworks were turned on inside of Kokichi, crocodile tears began spouting from his eyes. “mm.. mm.. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! You’re so mean to me! All I wanted was to see Miu’s amazing work!” His voice was loud and whiny.

Of course, nobody was falling for Kokichi’s falsified tears that were declining down his cheeks. 

About ten more seconds pass and his eyes dried as quick as snapping fingers. He smiled like he wasn’t just ‘crying’ a couple seconds ago. “Okay. I feel soooo much better now.”

Nobody said a word. What could anybody say to Kokichi? 

The silence was soon broken by Kiibo. “Miu. I know you’re very skeptical of Ouma and you don’t want to risk any of your hard work being destroyed. I can accompany him if that would make you feel better.” The robot offered.

Miu just groaned loudly, her eyes rolling. “Fine! I guess I’ll show both of you my new inventions, BUT! You better follow my rules and don’t you dare touch anything you’re not supposed to!”

Once again, Kokichi’s expression changes drastically. He had a smile that seemed pretty genuine on his face. “Woo-Hoo! I’m looking forward to seeing your works!” 

“Shut your mouth, you’re too damn loud! Both of you, meet me at my lab after breakfast.” Miu crossed her arms as he looked away from the table.

The rest of breakfast went by pretty smoothly. Not many conversations were sparked. Slowly, one by one people left the dining hall to do as they pleased for the day.

Since Kokichi and Kiibo we’re both going to the same place, they walked to Miu’s lab together. Of course, Kokichi being Kokichi, he didn’t walk in peaceful silence like Kiibo wanted to.

“Hey Kii-boy! I gotta ask you, do you think you’ll ever get human functions one day? Wouldn’t it be great to cry? To eat? to-“

Kiibo sighed, interrupting the shorter male’s dialog. “I don’t think so Kokichi. I would probably have to get human organs implanted inside me.” 

Kokichi pouted as he crossed him arms, his cheeks puffed out. “Don’t interrupt me! I don’t like that!” He whined. 

Sometimes, Kiibo wondered how he could put up with him. He really wanted to understand Kokichi and have him all figured out.

But Kokichi was a person, not some book. The shorter male was a puzzle of a person. Kiibo really didn’t understand why he was the way he was. Why did he lie so much? Why won’t he open up truthfully to anybody.

Maybe one day, if they ever managed to escape this hellhole of a school Kiibo would get the privilege of understanding the one and only Kokichi Ouma.

“Sorry Ouma. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and interrupt you.” Kiibo apologized to the shorter male walking next to him. 

The two continued to walk down the stairs together, sharing small talk with one another. 

When they finally arrived to Miu’s lab, Kiibo knocked on the door, knowing he’d greet Miu in a more calm and nice manner. “Hello, Miu are you in there?” He asked.

Seconds later, the door to the lab opened. Miu quickly escorted them inside the lab, not wanting anybody else to sneak a look inside her lab.

“Okay, Listen up turds! You know the drill. Do not touch anything without my permission. Got it?” She growled, earning a nod from both Kiibo and Kokichi.

“Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah we know, are you going to show me what you’re working on or not? I don’t like when little bitchlets like you waste my time.” Kokichi said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Bitchlet!? J-Just shut the fuck up before I decide not to show you my works!” She snarled as she began walking around her lab.

“Wooooaaah! What is that?” Kokichi said in awe as he pointed his finger towards the tallest machine in the room. His violet eyes dazzled with fondness. An intrigued look plastered on his face.

“Oh that? That is my newest, greatest invention! Feast your eyes on the one and only body swapper!” Miu said with confidence, her hands gripping onto her own hips.

“A body swapper?” Kiibo repeated, his head cocking to the side. His eyes scanning over the large looking device. “Explain more about this contraption please. I want to understand.” 

“It’s does just as you’d think!” Miu laughed. “You take two people and can swap bodies for a full twenty-four hours! Your ego and soul is crammed into the other person’s body and vice versa.” 

Now, Kokichi was even more intrigued with the gigantic device standing in front of him. “Wooow! I really want to try it! Can I-“

Once again, he was interrupting by somebody; that somebody was Miu. “No! No no no! I’m not letting a little shit head like you test out my great invention! You might ruin it!” She chided.

Like a child, Kokichi began pouting. “Ugh! You’re no fun! Miu isn’t any fun!” 

Miu crossed her arms, rolling her eyes for the second time this morning. “You know what, if all you’re gonna do is fucking bitch, cry, and moan. You can leave my lab! I said I’d show you my inventions, not let you test them out!” 

The purple haired male let out an annoyed groan. “Fine! I’ve got better things to do anyways! See ya!” With that, the shorter male ran out of the lab with ridiculous speed. 

•  
•  
•

DING DONG BING BONG!!

All over the campus, the televisions turned on. The remaining Monokubs were on the screen, sitting on a very distasteful sofa.

Nighttime was beginning. Everybody was supposed to be heading to their dorms for their nightly rest.

Supposed to.

Kokichi on the other hand had other plans. He waited til everyone was in their dorm rooms to quietly sneak out. Normally, he was really well and experienced at sneaking out of places undetected.

Not this time. 

Kiibo was still heading to his dorm when he saw a quick shadow head in the direction on Miu’s lab. 

The robot knew it was risky to follow the shadow he saw, but he figured if it was dangerous he could retreat. He quietly followed the figure.

Kokichi had no trouble getting into Miu’s lab, being a master at picking locks came in handy pretty often. He unlocked the door and dashed inside, making his way to the large invention that had caught his interest.

Kiibo quietly made his way into the lab, looking at Kokichi mess with the invention. “Ouma! What on earth are you doing?” The robot confronted. The purple haired male froze up, slowly turning to look at Kiibo.

“Hmm? Kii-boy! What are you doing here?” The shorter male asked.

“I should be asking you the same thing. You shouldn’t be in here. Miu would flip out if she saw you in here touching her work without her permission.” Kiibo scolded, shaking his pointer finger at him.

Kokichi couldn’t help but snicker a bit. “Aww calm down. No need to be scolding little ol’ me. I just wanted to learn more about this device.” He said, turning his back to the robot again.

“Ouma.. come on.. I won’t tell Miu that you came here if you just head back to the dorm rooms.” Kiibo tried to negotiate with him. He didn’t want Kokichi to get an earful from Miu. He didn’t want him to get into trouble.

“Just leave me alone, you dumb idiot robot. Let me do my thing.” Kokichi scoffed as he pressed a red button on the large machine. 

A gasp came from Kiibo as he grabbed onto the smaller boy’s thin wrist. The machine began making loud vibrating noises that shook the ground. Bright flashes of white flickered in their eyes like a strobe light.

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, the fulgurating brightness hurt his eyes as he felt as if his consciousness was being lifted out of the shell of his body. “Kokichi Ouma! What did you press?!” Kiibo raises his voice as he felt as if his inner files were being messed with.

The two males collapsed to the floor, their information switching into each other’s bodies. The whole room filled with a white flash as their bodies were switched onto different sides of the machine.

Kokichi, who was now inside of Kiibo’s body was on the left side of the machine while Kiibo, who was now inside Kokichi’s body was on the right side of the machine.

Kiibo’s eyes slowly opened, but snapped open faster when he saw his hand now covered in pale flesh. “GAH!” He sat up quickly as he looked at his new body. “Ouma! I’m in your body! Ouma! Ouma!” 

Not only was Kiibo now inside the shell of Kokichi. His voice still sounded like the lying brat. Basically, if he acted like Kokichi, nobody would even know that Kiibo’s soul was now inside Kokichi’s body.

Kokichi groaned as he felt himself awaken. He looked across the room to see his body in a panicked state. He raised his hand to his eyes, looking at the mechanical hand.

“Wooow! Kiibo look I’m you! Isn’t that awesome?” Kokichi chirped as he continued to examine the robot anatomy he had obtained.

“Awesome? AWESOME?! Are you joking Ouma? This isn’t any bit cool. Switch us back!” Kiibo said as he stood up, walking to the machine.

Kokichi got up, chasing after Kiibo to stop him from trying to reverse it. “Kiibo come on! The effect is supposed to only last twenty-four hours. Don’t you think you can handle being me for that long?” 

Kiibo was so frustrated that he could actually punch something or even somebody. He would’ve punched Kokichi but he knew that violence in any shape or form wouldn’t be the answer.

“I-.. Ouma I don’t want to be in your body! It’s not right.” Kiibo sighed.

Kokichi looked at him with a sad expression, trying to bring himself to drag out his fake tears. But he couldn’t. Kiibo’s body couldn’t produce tears. 

“See, you cant fake cry in my body. You also can’t eat or drink with my body. Don’t you want to switch back now?” Kiibo asked, trying to convince the bratty liar to switch back with him.

“Oh! Now I can finally have my one question answered!” Kokichi cheered, his eyes and hands going down to his groinal area.

“Ouma—“

Kiibo was interrupted by a disappointed groan. “Awww Kiiboy! You don’t have a dick!” He pouted as he crossed his arms. Kiibo’s face was completely red at the way Kokichi was speaking.

“Language please.” He scolded as he looked at the machine. “Look, I know you enjoy this whole body swap thing. But I really don’t enjoy this. It’s nothing against you. Can we please swap back?” Kiibo asked.

Kokichi scoffed. “Fine.. I guess we can switch back..” he glared at the ground before pressing the button once again. 

When Kokichi presses the button, nothing happened. He tried pressing it again. “Nothing is happening.” He said.

Kiibo was trying not to get completely frustrated. “Okay, lets keep looking. Maybe there’s another button that can reversed the swap.” He suggested.

But there wasn’t another button. They really were stuck in the opposite body for a full twenty-four hours.

“Oh well. Looks like I get my way!” Kokichi chuckled a bit. Kiibo was obviously distressed he could actually.. cry? Yes. This is the first time Kiibo experienced crying. And he wasn’t exactly fond of it. 

“Ouma.. you have no idea how upset I am! And you don’t even care!” Kiibo whimpered loudly, trying to get the tears to stop. 

Kokichi couldn’t help but cringe. He didn’t enjoy watching people cry, especially watching his own body produce real tears. “Kiibo, please- okay okay. Listen. It’s gonna be alright. It’s just one day. We can handle this. Just.. act like me and I’ll act like you. It’ll all be perfect! Nobody will know that we even switched!”

Kiibo got himself to stop the tears and looked up at Kokichi. “... alright. We can do this.” He whispered. 

“That’s the spirit! How about we go back to the dorm rooms? I’ll meet you in the courtyard in the morning. Sound okay?” Kokichi said.

Kiibo just replied with a simple nod as the two left Miu’s lab, heading back into the dorm rooms. Kiibo went into Kokichi’s room while Kokichi went into Kiibo’s.

He looked around Kokichi’s room. It was a bit too messy for Kiibo’s liking. He tried to shrug it off as he laid down in Kokichi’s bed. The smell of grape and sugar filled his senses. 

On the sheets, there were some small, dried purple stains. Kiibo just assumed that Kokichi had accidentally spilled some of his soda on the sheets a couple of times. 

Kiibo closed his eyes and drifted off into a calm, resting sleep.

•  
•  
•

DING DONG BING BONG!!

Morning at last. Kiibo opened his eyes, hoping he’d magically be back into his normal robotic body or that their body swap was just a horrible dream. Sadly for him, he was still stuck in Kokichi’s tiny body.

Kiibo felt something that he’s never felt before. His throat was really dry and the area just underneath his chest was rumbling inside him. He didn’t exactly understand the new feeling.

‘What is this feeling? Did I break Kokichi’s body? What do I do?! How do I fix this?!’ Kiibo’s thoughts were panicked.

He let out a soft sigh and he hoisted himself up from the soft, grape scented mattress, exiting the slightly messy room.

Just as Kokichi said, he was waiting out in the courtyard for Kiibo. He approached the taller robotic body. “Good morning.” Kokichi greeted.

“Morning..” Kiibo sounded parched in Kokichi’s voice. “Ugh.. my stomach and throat feel strange. Or— would it be your stomach and throat?” Kiibo was just confusing himself.

“Throat and stomach? You probably need something to eat and something to drink.” Kokichi explained. “I don’t know if you already knew this but humans need food and some sort of liquid to live. It gives you energy. You’ll feel so much better once you get some in you.” 

Kiibo felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t somehow damaging Kokichi’s body and the weird new feelings were normal. “Well I knew that.” Kiibo rolled his eyes.

The two walked into the dining hall, relief washing over them realizing that everybody who remained was still alive and in the dining hall.

“Good morning Kiibo and Kokichi! Breakfast is already on the table for you!” Kirumi said with her sweet voice as the two sat down in their normal seats. 

Kiibo looked down at the plate that Kirumi had placed in front of him. He wondered how Kokichi ate all the sugary things that were put on his plate.

He picked up a fork and shoved a soggy piece of pancake into his mouth. Immediately, syrup and butter began melting on his tongue. It was obviously way too sweet for Kiibo’s preference. 

Kokichi felt a bit envious that he couldn’t eat. Sure in Kiibo’s body he didn’t feel hunger at all but he just wanted to taste those overly sugared pancakes.

The table was quiet. Everyone there was expecting Kokichi to open his mouth at least once. Nothing. It was suspicious.

“What did you do?” Maki asked, her eyes narrowing at Kokichi.

“Hm?” Kiibo looked up, feeling Maki’s glare upon him. Even her look felt like it could cut through him. “Pardon me?” He cocked his head, setting down a glass of milk.

“I know you did something. You’re never this quiet here. What. Did. You. Do?” Maki’s voice was sharp. Kiibo didn’t understand how Kokichi could act so calm being talked to like this.

“I’m telling you, I didn’t do anything. I’m just enjoying my breakfast.” Kiibo was trying to sound as convincing as he could. 

‘Why Kokichi? Out of anybody I could be switched with, why Kokichi? I feel like I’m gonna be on constant patrol! I actually didn’t do anything!’ He thought.

“Leave him alone. I was with Kokichi last night. He didn’t do anything.” Kokichi budded him, trying to get Maki to let off of innocent Kiibo.

“It is a little bit odd that Kokichi isn’t starting anything. He’s always talking and now he’s really quiet.” Shuichi said, looking up from his book.

“Maybe he’s just.. sick? Under the weather? That’s what you humans call it right?” Kokichi was trying way too hard to sound like Kiibo. 

Kiibo hated this, he just wanted his robotic body back.

“I mean, it is a possibility.” Shuichi sighed, now going back to reading his book.

Kiibo sighed as he picked at the plate, bringing small portions to his mouth. He didn’t exactly enjoy how sweet it was but he did enjoy the glass of milk. 

He enjoyed it so much he wanted a second glass.

“Hey Kiru- Hey mom could I get another glass of milk?” Kiibo asked, almost slipping up. He almost forgot that Kokichi normally calls Kirumi mom.

“Yes, of course.” She hummed as she took Kiibo’s glass to fill it up with milk. She came back shortly and placed the refilled glass in front of him. “Here you are Kokichi.”

Kiibo picked the glass up, gulping down the liquid. When Kokichi switches back with him, he was definitely going to miss drinking milk. But, he definitely wasn’t going to want to do this again just so he could have a glass of milk.

Soon, everyone was leaving the dining hall once again. It was just Kokichi and Kiibo. Alone. “Did you enjoy eating for the first time?” Kokichi asked, chuckling a bit.

“Ouma, how do you eat that? It’s overly sweet.” Kiibo queried, watching his robotic shell shrug.

“Oh! I’ve always fantasized about this! Ive wondered if you’d ever like this!” Kokichi said as he disappeared into the kitchen, coming back out with a purple bottle.

Kiibo already knew what it was. “Grape Panta?” He asked as he was handed the bottle.

“Try it! C’mon try it! You’ll only get this opportunity once!” Kokichi goaded, trying to get Kiibo to try the carbonated beverage.

“Okay fine, chill out a little bit. I’ll try it.” Kiibo groaned as he began untwisted the cap, listening to the bottle let out an airy sound. The drink began fizzing inside the bottle.

He brought it to his lips, letting the purple liquid slide down his throat, an acidy feeling bubbling in his throat. A couple of coughs escaped him. “How do you drink this? It hurts to gulp down!” Kiibo asked.

“You probably swallowed it too fast. Try savoring it, then swallow.” Kokichi said.

Kiibo never thought he would ever hear a lecture on how to drink soda properly. Kiibo took another swig from the bottle, letting the cold taste of grape dance on his tongue.

He swallowed down the liquid, the burn wasn’t really there anymore. “You know, this stuff isn’t that bad. It’s enjoyable when it isn’t burning your throat.” He chuckled a little bit. 

“I know! That’s my absolute favorite drink in the entire world! You can keep just this one bottle!” Kokichi said, pointing his finger at the bottle. 

“I didn’t plan on taking another bottle Ouma, no worries.” Kiibo said as he continued to drink from the bottle. 

The two soon parted ways as Kiibo finished off the bottle of Panta. All he really wanted to do was just sit alone until this stupid swap was over. He threw the bottle away in a nearby garbage can as he walked back to the dorm rooms.

On the way to the dorms, he felt another strange feeling that he never felt before. It was just bellow the stomach, right in the lower abdomen.

The feeling was like a twinge, a filling feeling. Kiibo didn’t exactly understand it, but he did remember once when Shuichi was done eating once he got a stomach ache. 

“That’s it, it’s probably just a stomach ache, it should go away sometime soon.” He said to himself as he walked back to the dorms, into Kokichi’s room.

He sat on the bed, sighing softly as he felt a bit of the pressure in his lower abdomen decrease. But that only lasted for a little longer before he had to change his position.

“How long until this will goes away..? It’s rather annoying..” Kiibo muttered to himself as he tried to ignore the peculiar pang.

As time went on, he found himself adjusting his position more and more frequently, it wasn’t exactly making sense to him. He didn’t think he’d be so squirmy because of an upset stomach.

Kiibo still hasn’t realize that it wasn’t stomach pains, but he didn’t know. He’s never experienced human feelings like this..

“Why..? Why can’t I get comfortable.. I want this feeling to just stop.” He whined to himself. 

He soon felt whatever was sloshing inside of him scratch at the walls of his bladder, though Kiibo thought it was his stomach. Was he gonna need to get medication?

Kiibo soon decided on getting some medicine. He slowly sat himself up from the bed, more pressure filling up his lower abdomen again. “Ooh.. That doesn’t feel good..”

He began walking from the dormitories into the school building, his legs a bit shaky. His search for some sort of stomach medicine had begun.

The first floor of the school he had no luck. There wasn’t exactly an infirmary in the school. Maybe he could ask Shuichi what he did when he had a stomach ache.

If Kiibo had to guess where Shuichi would be, it was probably the library.

Shuichi was the type of guy who loved to read. Sometimes, he would ask Kokichi or Kaito if they wanted to read with him. 

Kiibo made his way down the stairs, feeling the full organ inside him jostle with each step. Was it normal to feel like something was to be released from him? 

He didn’t really think anything would come out of him. He brushed the foolish thought aside as he entered the library.

As he thought, Shuichi was sitting against one of the book cases, a mystery novel in his hand. He looked up to see the short purple haired male that he believed was Kokichi.

“Oh, hey Kokichi. Do you need anything? Do you want to read with me?” The navy haired male offered, holding up his book to show Kiibo what he was reading.

“No thank you.. I actually came here to ask you a favor..” he muttered, pressing the tips of his pointer fingers together.

“A favor you say? What would that be?” He asked, marking his page and setting his book down. 

“Well, remember when you had a stomach ache? What did you do to get rid of it? I don’t think there’s any medicine to help around here.” Kiibo asked, hoping Shuichi remembered what he did to help get rid of his upset stomach.

“Hmm..” Shuichi began thinking. “Ah! Chamomile tea should help. I know there’s some around here. Let’s go to the dining hall. I’ll make you some.” He said with a smile as he stood up, walking back upstairs with Kiibo.

What Kiibo didn’t realize is that the tea wasn’t going to help him, if anything it was gonna make the irritated bladder inside him feel heavier inside him.

But Kiibo didn’t understand that. He just thought he had an upset stomach, the thought of having to pee never crossed his mind once. 

Shuichi heated up some water, grabbing out a bag filled with tea leaves, fixing his friend up some soothing tea.

Kiibo sat at the table in the dining room, his leg bouncing up and down at a fast speed. For some reason, it made the pressuring feeling ease up a little bit.

‘Humans are really weird and have really strange feelings in their bodies..’ Kiibo thought. 

Minutes later, Shuichi came to the table with two pastel colored tea cups, setting them down on the table. “Here you go Kokichi.” He said with a smile as he drank his own.

Kiibo took the cup, blowing away some of the rising steam from the cup. He took a small sip. 

As he took a sip, the aroma of flowers filled his nose. The tea had a taste of a faint sweet apple ground up with flower petals. He enjoyed the taste, but the organ inside him didn’t enjoy it as much.

Instead of feeling better, he felt a more filling feeling. “Saihara.. I don’t feel any better.. I still feel my stomach pains.” Kiibo whined, setting the fragile cup back down on the table.

“It doesn’t work instantly Kokichi. It’ll take an hour or two for it to settle in your system. Finish off the cup and go back to your dorm to rest. You’ll feel much better I promise.” He said with a small smile.

“Yeah.. thank you.” He said with a smile on his face.

Shuichi seemed confused. The Kokichi he knew never really said thank you. Little did he know, that wasn’t Kokichi he was talking to. “You’re welcome..?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he stayed with Kiibo until he finished his tea.

Now, Kiibo was even more bewildered. He felt the pain sink even deeper into him and if he relaxed enough, something would find its way out of him. 

His legs shook against one another as he tried to stand up with ease. ‘Don’t worry, as Saihara said. In an hour or two I should feel better. I’ll be okay’ he thought.

He made his ways back to the dorms once again to relax. But he couldn’t bring soothing feelings to himself. He was constantly fidgeting and squirming. He couldn’t get comfortable in any position.

“Mm.. ngh.. why.. does it keep getting worst? I don’t understand this feeling at all. How do the humans actually deal with this?” He whimpered to himself, his legs constantly rubbing against one another.

Kiibo closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. The pain was starting to become unbearable and overly uncomfortable. “Why does it feel like something is trying to come out? I didn’t think that was normal for stomach aches..” 

About a half hour passes and Kiibo just couldn’t stay still. Something warm and wet pushed its way out of him, earning a gasp from him.

“What the heck? S-Something did come out!”

Then, there was a ring at the door. Kiibo groaned as he sat himself up, stumbling to the door. “Who’s there?” He asked.

“Kiibo, let me in there.”

It was Kokichi. He opened the door, letting Kokichi back into his own room. “You’ve been locked in here after we spent some time together in the dining hall. Are you feeling alright? You look like you need some fresh air. Let’s go.”

Kiibo just shrugged, walking out of the door room with Kokichi. “I think I’m okay. I just feel like I have a really bad stomach ache..” he groaned.

“A stomach ache? Did you do anything about it?” He inquired, earning a nod from the shorter body.

“Yeah, Saihara made me some chamomile tea, but it didn’t do anything.. it made me feel worst.” Kiibo moaned out, his thighs crushing up against one another as they walked.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Didn’t he tell you that stuff doesn’t work right away? How long ago has it been since you’ve drank that tea?” 

“Uh, maybe a half hour ago?” Kiibo replied. The two walked up the stairs to walk into the school building. With each step leading up to the larger building, Kiibo winced softly.

“It still hasn’t been a full hour, you’ll feel better in a bit. It’ll be fine.” Kokichi reassured as they began walking aimlessly around the campus.

Kiibo cleared his throat. “I feel this.. cramped full feeling.. are stomach aches this bad normal?” He asked.

Kokichi rolled his eyes at Kiibo’s ignorance on human pains and feelings. “Aren’t you supposed to be a super smart robot that knows everything about the human body?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Is that supposed to be a robophobic remark? Yes I’m very smart and I know but when I’ve never experienced it for myself it’s a bit harder to comprehend.” Kiibo replies, sighing.

Kiibo began to sweat a bit, feeling the fullness that harbored inside of him slap him harshly, another leak coming out of him. He whined as he bent slightly at the back, trying to get whatever was happening to stop.

Because Kokichi’s outfit was white, the new wetness was easy to see. Kiibo didn’t know what to do. He didn’t realize that to make this pain go away is that he had to release the liquids that were inside of him.

“Ouma.. something else happened and I don’t know if it’s exactly normal.” Kiibo whispered, trying to fix his posture.

“Hmm? What happened.”

“Something came out of me well you- you know what I mean. It felt warm and wet. What is that?” As he was speaking, another leak came out of him, causing Kiibo to shove his hands in between his legs. “It won’t stop! I don’t understand!”

Kokichi slapped himself in the forehead. He should’ve told Kiibo about this human feature to avoid this. “Kii-boy you idiot! You don’t have a stomach ache. You have to pee!” He shouted.

“Huh? So this is normal?” Kiibo whimpered, still keeping his hands in between his legs. 

“Yes yes it’s normal! When you drink something eventually you’re gonna need to expel it and if we don’t hurry and get you to a bathroom you’re gonna release all that piss in those clothes!” Kokichi commanded as he began quickly leading Kiibo to the nearest bathroom which was in the main hall.

Kiibo found it hard to keep up at the fast pace and hold comfortably at the same time. More leaks spraying into the white pants, parts of his underwear began showing through the wet fabric.

“Kokichi! Slow down! It keeps coming out!” Kiibo cried out as he ran with both hands in between his thighs.

“You better not completely piss yourself!” Kokichi scoffed. He did worry about Kiibo being humiliated if anybody saw him with urine soaked pants but if anybody saw him, they’d see it as Kokichi peed his pants, not Kiibo.

They continued to run, getting closer to the restroom. “I don’t know if I’m gonna make it! It wants to come out.” 

Kokichi interrupted him. “You’re going to make it! Just hold on!"

Kiibo really wasn’t sure if he could hold on any longer. The pang inside his bladder was too much for him to handle. He didn’t want to make Kokichi mad and piss himself.

To Kiibo’s surprise, they could see the bathroom in the distance. “See you’re gonna make it! Just hang in there a little longer.” Kokichi tried to sound encouraging.

“Aaauugghhh I’m almost—“ Kiibo pushed the door open, running into one of the stalls, locking it as quick as he could.

He tried to pull down the already wet white pants but it wasn’t working. Was it the belt that was preventing him from taking it off?

His hands fumbled with the belt, trying to get it off in a hurry. It was a a hundred times more difficult to remove while shifting from foot to foot. 

“Come on! Just come off! Please!” He pathetically cried out, tugging on the checkered patterned belt.

Another small jet of warm wetness shot into the fabric, the wet spot growing more and more. 

That small stream turned into constant spurts, the wet patch was growing bigger and bigger on the front of his pants.

Kiibo gave up as he just sat down on the toilet, letting the liquids flow from the fabric into the toilet.

The noise of liquids mixing together filled the bathroom as Kiibo felt relief at last. He squeezed his eyes shut as a vibrant blush was spread across his pale cheeks. 

Kiibo sat on the toilet for what felt like hours, pee just kept pouring and pouring from him. It felt like it was never going to end. He let out quiet noises as he continued to let the stream flow.

Eventually, his stream slowed down, now only tiny droplets dripped into the toilet. He opened his eyes and saw that the front of his pants (and possibly the back) of the white pants were completely soaked to the core with urine.

Panic began to consume Kiibo. Kokichi was gonna be so mad at him for wetting his pants.

Soon, the bathroom door opened, Kokichi coming inside. “Kiibo, are you okay in there?” He asked.

Kiibo was silent. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t hide the wet patch but he couldn’t stay in that stall until it dried. “.. I’m in here..” he lamented.

The stall door slowly crept itself open as Kiibo peeked his head out from the door, still keeping his body behind the door. 

Kokichi was not amused in the slightest. “I already know what you’re trying to hide. You didn’t make it, did you?” He disclosed. 

Kiibo knew he couldn’t hide it. He opened the door all the way and stumbled out, the wet patch was now noticed. Kokichi couldn’t help but blush, looking at his own body with such an embarrassing stain near his crotch.

“I apologize dearly, Ouma.. I didn’t mean to have an accident in your clothing. Please don’t be too upset. I really didn’t mean for this to happen. If I would’ve known I had to pee sooner, I-“

Kiibo’s rant was interrupted by Kokichi. “Kii-boy, calm down I’m not angry. Well, that angry. It’s okay. You didn’t know and I should’ve explained what to do if you felt that. If anything I should be... sorry.” 

Kiibo still felt disappointed with himself. He bowed his head down in embarrassing shame.

“Look, we can fix this. How about you wash your hands and we quickly run to the dorms and change outfits. Once we get our bodies switched back, we can pretend this part of it never happened. Okay, Kiibo?”

Just hearing Kokichi call Kiibo by his real name made him smile a bit. He nodded slightly as he walked over to the sink, running his hands under warm water with some puffy soap.

Once Kiibo’s hands were cleaned, he turned the faucet off and dried off his hands with some paper towel. The two left the bathroom and hurried over to the dorms.

•  
•  
•

The next day came and Kiibo woke up in his own dorm, inside his own body. He smiled as he blinked, even pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

At last! He was finally back in his normal body. 

But of course, his smile faded when he remembered the shameful events of yesterday. He felt his circuits heat up as his face was buried into his hands.

Not only did he feel flustered for himself, but for Kokichi. He couldn’t imagine how embarrassed Kokichi was with seeing his own body with a wet stain on his pants.

Kiibo worried that maybe he gave Kokichi’s body a bladder infection from holding it in too long. 

At least Kiibo knew he was never gonna go through that again. 

He got up to leave the room, but was immediately greeted with Kokichi. “Moorrrnniiinngg!” Kokichi greeted with a sing-song voice. 

“Oh! Hey Ouma! I um.. I know we said we wouldn’t speak of yesterday’s events.. but I was just worrying about you.” He muttered. “Do you.. have an infection because of me?” He asked, looking down at the floor. 

“Nishishi!~ Oh Kiibo! I’m gonna be just fine! Stop worrying about me. I am the supreme leader of evil! Nothing bad can happen to me!” He said with confidence as he put his hand to his chest.

Kiibo decided to drop the conversation all together as they walked to the dining hall together. Kiibo didn’t know if Kokichi was lying to avoid some worrying, and he probably wasn’t going to know.

“It was still a fun experience.” Kokichi quietly snickered, earning a small smile from Kiibo. “In a way, it was a little interesting.” 

Kiibo did look on the brightest side of this whole situation. In a way, he felt a bit closer to Kokichi Ouma. He hoped that he would be able to get even closer to the shorter, purple haired brat.


End file.
